tangy_buddiesfandomcom-20200214-history
T A N G Y Quiz
= How T A N G Y are YOU? = Quiz by Z E S T Y. This is a work in progress, but feel free to take it or add more questions! Thanks <3 Note: you don't have to answer truthfully, since most of these questions are jokes and the weirder answer might give you the better result. How T A N G Y do you think you are? A: Pretty T A N G Y! B: Epikly T A N G Y! C: Evilly T A N G Y! D: Weirdly T A N G Y! E: Not T A N G Y at all... F: B L A N D! You are in the grocery store when you find the T A N G ritos aisle. What do you do? A: Buy a bag like a normal person. B: Open a bag up and eat the T A N G ritos right there, of course! C: Open bags and start throwing T A N G ritos at people, shouting "YOU'VE BEEN TANGED!" D: Make a fort out of the T A N G ritos and and eat your way out of it. E: Don't buy the T A N G ritos. F: Poor mild bobby sauce all over the T A N G ritos and cackle evilly. What is your favorite text-based T A N G-moji to use? A: :> B: XD C: >:3 D: :s E: :| F: none because I'm B L A N D! Choose the word or phrase that makes you happiest. A: Sleep. B: Food. C: Murder. (JUST KIDDING, JUST KIDDING!) D: Hippos lying on the ground laughing. E: Nope. -_- F: Mild bobby sauce, of course! Do you like T A N G Y sauce? A: Yeah! B: YEAH!!! C: SO MUCH I WOULD KILL FOR IT!!! (I'm kidding, I'm kidding.... or am I?) D: YAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! E: Eh, nah.. F: EW NO WAY! = Results! = Please note: you are a percentage of each of these (except for the last two, hopefully!). This quiz is just meant for entertainment purposes only; do not take it to heart! '''If you answered mostly As, you got: '''Pretty T A N G Y! You are a pretty normal person, but lucky for you, you have quite a bit of T A N G I N E S S in you! Nice! ;) '''If you answered mostly Bs, you got: '''Epikly T A N G Y! Not only are you T A N G Y, but you are also very epik! Coolio! Yayness! :D '''If you answered mostly Cs, you got: '''Evilly T A N G Y! You are absolutely T A N G Y, but sometimes that can be perceived by others as evil. No need to fret, you are basically the T A N G I E S T of them all!!! '''If you answered mostly Ds, you got: '''Weirdly T A N G Y! You are super super super T A N G Y, and super super super weird! (LIKE ME!) WOoooOOooooOOOoooooOO! '''If you answered mostly Es, you got: '''Not T A N G Y at all... Welp, that is disappointing. '''If you answered mostly Fs, you got: '''B L A N D! YOU TRAITOR!!! :0 Category:Lifestyle